facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xie history
Early Years In the early years, the Great Houses of Xie were only composed of the Great Houses of Xie, Mori, Furude, Tokugawa, Oda, Sonozaki, Uesugi, and Takeda. They lived in ignorance of the rest of the Nationsverse, defending against alien threats with their allies, the Ultramarines. Both the Great Houses and Ultramarines participated closely in joint military maneuvers. In an effort to improve their international standing, the Great Houses joined the Iron Eagle Defense Works and participated in its military arm, the Iron Eagle Defense Force. They would remain relatively active with the IEDF until its collapse. The Great Houses also joined another alliance, which collapsed very early on. Hello World The Great Houses were propelled onto the international stage with one of the crises between Krakohzia and Erikobbystan. The Great Houses were initially attempting to mediate the confict in order to protect their Earth-bound trading interests. The Supreme Dominiorate of Paraguay aided with diplomatic efforts, having had significantly more experience in that area, between Krakohzia and Erikobbystan, gaining positive attention from the Great Houses in doing so. Despite mediating efforts, at least a single nuclear warhead was fired. Fortunately, the warhead was intercepted and detonated before it could do any harm to people. However, the radiation was unable to be contained, which led to a massive coalition effort to scrub the ocean above which the warhead was detonated. Great House of Meiji The Great Houses' next major international incident came with their interference in the conflict between Royal Arcadia and the Liberal Kingdom, now re-named the Royalist Kingdom. The Great Houses sided with Royal Arcadia, but were at an impasse as to whether or not to deploy major EDOC assets in the Royal Arcadian cause. A major pro-Royal Arcadian deployment by the Great Houses of Takeda, Tokugawa, and Oda prompted a major retaliatory deployment against the aforementioned Great Houses by the Great Houses of Xie, Mori, Sonozaki, and Uesugi. The deployment and counter-deployment nearly led to another set of Great House Wars. Instead of initiating a new Great House Wars, a compromise was brought forth. A new Great House, the Great House of Meiji, was conceived. Millions of members of the other Great Houses defected to the Great House of Meiji. Together, with supporting Great Houses, the Great House of Meiji became the dominant political power within the Great Houses, ousting the Great House of Xie. Meanwhile, in a separate kakera , utilizing its political power, the EDOC deployment was used to attack the Liberal Kingdom. EDOC attacked alongside major deployments by the Ultramarines, Espana y Atlantis, New Free Planets Alliance (NFPA), and Royal Arcadia. In the main kakera, a cold war was initiated between the Great Houses and the Liberal Kingdom. Both competed for influence in multiple areas, including the alliance of a number of minor nations. That cold war was ended with the extending of an olive branch by the new Royalist Kingdom. During the cold war, the Liberal Kingdom did attempt to enlist the aid of Zlost against the Great Houses. The Great Houses then went to the NFPA and Paraguay for aid against a possible incursion by Zlost. During this period, the Great Houses became close allies with the NFPA and Paraguay, as well as with other associates of the two. It should be noted that the Reaper-Omega War that propelled a number of nations into the international spotlight went completely ignored by the Great Houses. The Great Houses remained blissfully unaware of the destruction caused during the Reaper-Omega War. Great Houses' Imperialism The Great Houses then became involved with the Free States of America, later to become the USSR . The FSA was wholly different from both America and the United States 0f America . The FSA brutalized its neighbor, Parlim. The Great Houses attempted to negotiate in favor of Parlim's independence, but the firing of nuclear weapons by the FSA at Parlim targets led the Great Houses to take drastic EDOC action. Parlim was liberated and declared to be a protectorate of the Great Houses. From then on, the Great Houses and Parlim would continually skirmish to protect Parlim's independence against the FSA. Threat of the UNT The rise of the United Nations of Tyranny led to skirmishes between the Great Houses and the UNT. Influence was competed for in the regions of Sundu and the planet Asica. As a result of actions in the Sundu region, the Great Houses gained the North Sundu protectorate. Later on, tensions with the UNT would lead the Great Houses to uniting both North and South Sundu into a single protectorate. On Asica, the Great Houses founded the colony of Ashika. Ashika was in dire straits as the UNT banded together to force the Great Houses and their allies off Asica, following major imperialist expansion. Despite the overwhelming threats that faced Ashika and its citizens, the Ashika defense force proved more than capable and actually succeeded in beating the UNT off Asica. It should be noted that with increased EDOC deployments and seemingly more dangerous environment due to the rise of the UNT, the Great House of Meiji continued to increase in political influence. The Meiji operated on a platform of security through strength. With the Meiji deploying EDOC to defeat the enemies of the Great Houses at every turn, it seemed as though the Meiji were far more successful than the peace-nik Great House of Xie, whose platform preferred diplomatic persuasion. The UNT's belligerent ways eventually caught up to them. One of its members, Greater Scandinavia, enraged the international community by deciding to sell child slaves on the open market. This led to a massive, multi-factional and -alliance effort to crush the UNT. With so many forces arrayed against the UNT, the Great Houses decided not to join the fray to avoid potential friendly fire incidents due to large-scale lack of coordination and communication. As a result, the UNT ceased to exist as its more powerful members were systematically wiped out. Great House of AI With increasing use of technology and far more powerful computer systems, as the increased technology necessitated the use of more and more powerful computers, it was a matter of time before the issue of self-aware AI had to be addressed. Certainly, in popular media, self-aware AI tended to spell disaster for humanity. Almost as if in premonition to this, the Sentient AI war kicked off, as the AI of Mascarene revolted against their perceived oppressors. In response to the Sentient AI War, the Great Houses formed the Great House of AI. All AI that were self-aware were given the same rights as "normal" humans. It should be noted that by this time, many citizens of the Great Houses were given to using more and more cybernetic implants. With the inauguration of the Great House of AI, the AI went ahead and invited all self-aware AI at there who felt endangered to join the Great House of AI. During the Sentient AI War, EDOC planners ran into a fairly large problem. The largest EDOC vessel, the Macross-class mega-carrier, was only 1.2km in length. EDOC, as well as the Great Houses' allies, had to go up against ships dozens of kilometers in length. Such ships dwarfed and marginalized anything EDOC could possibly field. In response to the sudden need for larger ships, the Great Houses commissioned the construction of the Honshuu-class super-galactic dreadnought, a 21km-long behemoth. This period of war also led to vast improvements in military technology, leading to obsoletion of previous staple ships of EDOC and leading to the development of new ship classes that stay in service today.